Please Stay
by ChocoholicWriter
Summary: Harry returns home from work to a surprise.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Based on Please Stay by Duffy**

**Please Stay**

Harry returned home from work to find the house was quiet. That wasn't too unusual; Harry was usually the first home and was used to the quiet. But this time it felt different. The house felt emptier.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

A loud_ crack_ signalled the house elf's arrival. "The Great Harry Potter asked for Dobby?" the excited house elf squeaked.

"Has Draco been home at all?" Harry asked curiously.

The house elf's ears drooped. "No Harry Potter, sir," the elf denied.

"Oh," said Harry. "Okay."

Dobby bowed and Disapparated away, leaving Harry to figure out what was wrong for himself. Making his way upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes, Harry was aware of something not being quite right. Opening the bedroom door he paused.

"Dobby said you weren't home," Harry said warily.

Draco looked up. "He doesn't know," he said coldly, turning back to the suitcase on the bed.

Harry watched Draco fold clothes for a moment. "What are you doing?" the brunet finally asked in a small voice.

"What does it look like?" Draco asked harshly. "I'm packing."

"But why?" Harry asked desperately.

"I'm leaving."

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Draco's jaw tightened. "Yes," he said. "How do you think I feel when we go to Ministry functions and everyone fawns over you? I'm left alone, to fend for myself. I don't see you for the rest of the night!"

"I can't help that!" Harry protested. "You said you'd try and forget it."

Draco whirled around and stared at Harry incredulously. "I did try, Harry!" he cried. "Merlin knows I tried!"

Harry choked on that bloody lump in his throat; a few tears spilled down his tanned cheeks. "Dray, please," he begged.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Harry," he said, sounding pained.

Draco turned back to his suitcase and surveyed it for a moment. He grabbed another sweater and folded it neatly on top before shutting the case. "I'll come back tomorrow for the rest," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry gasped and sank to his knees. The tears were coming in earnest now and Harry found himself with nothing to grab hold of for support.

"Dray, please!" Harry begged. "Please! I'll do anything, just please, don't go!"

Draco's jaw tightened and he swallowed heavily. "I'm sorry, Harry," he repeated. "I can't."

Picking up his suitcase, Draco made his way to the bedroom door. He stopped there when he heard Harry moan, "Draco!"

Turning, Draco finally took notice of the cascade of tears running down the smaller boy's face. The jade eyes clouded over with misery. The suitcase fell to the floor.

"Oh, Harry," Draco breathed, dropping to his knees in front of his love.

Harry clung to the front of Draco's shirt, pulling himself up to latch onto the blond's lips.

Draco took control of the kiss, forcing his tongue into the brunet's mouth. Harry whimpered, tightening his grip on the other man's shirt. Draco slid his hands into the long, messy hair and tilted Harry's head, angling it so he could crush their lips together harder and force his tongue deeper into the smaller male's mouth.

Harry moaned, releasing the blond's shirt in favour of sliding his hands underneath. He ached to touch the pale skin before him.

"Draco!" Harry gasped, pulling back for some much needed air. "Stay, Draco. Please."

Draco bit his lip. "I can't, Harry," he said reluctantly. "It will only hurt the both of us in the long run."

Harry whimpered at Draco's admission and lurched forwards. Their lips connected once again and Draco fell to his back on the thickly carpeted floor. Harry's hands were everywhere – on Draco's face, in his hair, on his body. The smaller male could not get enough!

With a growl, Draco flipped Harry onto his back and attacked the slender neck before him. Wild hands ripped open Harry's shirt to run over the thinly muscled chest. Buttons pinged across the room but neither man cared as they continued to devour one another. Draco ground down into Harry's crotch, causing the brunet to gasp and thrust his hips up for more delicious friction.

"Merlin, Draco!" Harry cried, as the blond's deft fingers unzipped his trousers and wrapped around his aching erection.

Slender hips bucked up as long fingers teased and tormented. Lips crashed together in a frenzy of passion. Harry's hands worked furiously to rid Draco of his shirt, pushing the material off his broad shoulders impatiently. Draco slid an arm underneath Harry to lift his hips while he dragged the brunet's trousers off.

Harry moaned again. "Want you…need you!" he panted. "Inside me…now!"

Sitting back on his heels, Draco tugged off his own trousers before dropping to cover his love's body once more. Grabbing his wand, Draco cast a stretching and lubrication spell and lifted Harry's legs onto his shoulders.

"Ready?" Draco asked, positioning himself at Harry's entrance.

"Fuck yeah!" Harry moaned.

Draco smirked to himself and in one long thrust was fully sheathed in Harry's pulsating hole. Both men moaned loudly at the sensation and indulged themselves in the feeling for a moment of two.

This time be different

"Draco, move!" Harry whimpered, lifting his hips in encouragement.

Draco needed no more than that. He withdrew until only the tip of his cock was inside of Harry before slamming back in, hitting Harry's sweet spot with deadly precision.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Draco moaned. "It's like you're a virgin again!"

Harry grabbed Draco's head and pulled him down into a demanding kiss. "I love you," Harry breathed, as Draco's hips thrust repeatedly into him, hitting Harry's prostate every time.

"Love…you…too!" Draco panted. "So…fucking…much!" he groaned and his hips sped up as they both neared their completion. Draco reached round and grabbed hold of Harry's leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Draco!" Harry howled, as his balls tightened and he came, all over his and Draco's chests.

Harry's walls clamping down on Draco's cock, spurred the blond's own release. He bellowed harshly before collapsing, exhausted, on top of his lover. They lay there for several minutes to get their breath back.

"Don't leave, Draco," Harry murmured finally.

"After that? No fucking way," Draco murmured back. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Harry whispered.

"No more Ministry functions," Draco said seriously. "The world can do without the Boy-Who-Lived but I can't do without Harry Potter."

Harry's emerald eyes lit up and he pulled Draco into a sweet, loving kiss. "I promise," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to ness171990 who was the 100th reviewer of my fic A Darker World Book One: Changing Identity. Hope you enjoyed it, sweetie!**

**Thanks to iGymnast for betaing this for me**


End file.
